


Headfirst Slide Into Love on a Bad Bet

by Youngblood_the_Killjoy



Series: tumblr fic dump [4]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dare, First Kiss, Flirting, M/M, Pining, for like five seconds lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 20:30:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12066438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youngblood_the_Killjoy/pseuds/Youngblood_the_Killjoy
Summary: Apparently, Hamilton's pride only costs 40 bucks.The title’s from “Headfirst Slide Into Cooperstown on a Bad Bet” by Fall Out Boy.





	Headfirst Slide Into Love on a Bad Bet

“I hate him,” Alex growled to his friends as they rode up the elevator on the way back from lunch.

“Yes,” John sighed. “We know, Alex. You’ve told us at least ten times by now.”

“More like ten million,” Mulligan muttered, rolling his eyes.

“I just…he…. _ugh_.”

“We get it, Alexander,” Lafayette added. “You’re in love with him, and you hate it.” John could barely contain his laughter from the way Alex gaped and reddened at the statement.

“I. Do. _Not._ ”

“Yeah, you do, lil man,” Herc noted. “And everyone knows he’s got the hots for you, too.” The group erupted in chuckles and sounds of agreements, with John making kissy noises.

“No, he does not,” Alexander hissed in response, crossing his arms. The doors opened and he angrily stomped off, only to be stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

“You know what? I’ll make you a deal,” John proposed. “I will literally pay you $20 if you go over to him right now…” John pointed to Thomas, who was standing outside his office, coffee cup in hand, talking to his friend, James Madison, occasionally smiling or even laughing. Whatever, it’s not like Alex thought it was cute…cause he didn’t. Whatever he thought of it was cut short by the next words that came out of John’s mouth.

“…and kiss him.”

“What?!” Alex yelped.

“You heard me,” John retorted.

“You’re a maniac!”

“Come on, mon lion,” Lafayette implored. “We all know you both need this.”

“How about this,” Herc offered, “if Turtle Man over here–”

“Hey!”

“–is wrong, then I’ll match his 20. That way, you either get 40 bucks and slightly embarrassed for a bit or 20 bucks and a boyfriend.”

“Sounds like a pretty good deal to me,” John agreed, giving Alex a look that said “You should really say yes.”

Alex looked at all of his friends’ pleading eyes tight-lipped, but soon he let out a sigh and rolled his eyes.

“Fine,” he conceded. “I’ll do it.” John gave him a smug smile as Lafayette and Hercules high-fived each other.

“Thank you, darlin’,” John drawled in a bad impression of Thomas’s Virginian accent, holding out a folded 20 between his index and middle fingers.

“Yeah, whatever,” Alexander grumbled as he snatched away the bill as he sulked over to where Thomas was just waving goodbye to Madison. The taller man turned and saw the short ball of fury approaching him.

“Oh, well, hello, Hamilton,” he proclaimed. “And how are you this fine–mmf!” He had been cut off by Alexander grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and yanking him down to his level and connecting their lips. Thomas stood frozen for a moment, dropping his (thankfully empty) coffee cup on the ground in shock. After a few seconds, he closed his eyes and melted into the kiss, fitting his hands to Alexander’s waist. This drew a gasp from the smaller man and sent shivers down his spine, and he slid his hands up from their unrelenting grip on Thomas’s collar to wind his arms around his neck, pressing them closer together. As they were pulling apart, they continued to look into each other’s eyes and smiled. They broke their gaze as they turned to face the source of the whoops and whistles they’d heard coming from Alexander’s group of friends. Alexander broke out laughing, and Thomas even cracked a smile at the group.

“So,” Alex heard Thomas say, prompting him to turn and meet his eyes again, “I take this to mean you would like to go for dinner with me this Friday night?”

“Hmmm,” Alex pretended to consider. “I’m sure I could squeeze you in my schedule. And…other places.” He suggested with a wink. He broke out into a giggle when he had seen how Thomas’s eyes had widened in interest. He reached up and kissed him on the nose before sauntering away.

_Oh, this is going to be fun._

**LE FIN.**

**Author's Note:**

> p much all dialogue but  
> what the heck you gonna do


End file.
